


At the Tip of My Tongue

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: In which Yūsei forgets a certain word and Crow reads him like a book[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 3





	At the Tip of My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting my shorts from Tumblr onto Ao3. I'm going to fill out these tags, omgs.

There was something in the back of Yūsei’s mind, and it had been there all morning. He just couldn’t figure out what it was about, though he was sure it was something obvious. But no, it was just at the tip of his tongue, bouncing dully around with his quiet tinkering in a nearly empty Poppo Time.

Then, around noon, someone returned home, drowning out the garage with the loud revving of their runner. “Hey, Yūsei!” Crow greeted as he took of his red-gemmed helmet. He had a smile on his face, and a bit of dirt on his cheeks. The kids must have been extra rowdy today.

“Welcome home, Crow,” Yūsei replied, wiping some sweat from his brow with the back of his hand before going back to tighten another bolt with his wrench. “Have fun today?”

“Yeah, totally. Bashford’s working out on a new statue, and everyone’s excited about. He said he’ll be done by next weekend, so we have to go and check it out.”

“Sure. I look forward to it.” The crab stopped. When did Crow get so close to him? “Is there something on my face?”

Crow lean down, bending his body at a right angle with his face only a few inches from Yūsei’s. He had a raised brow, looking with rather curious gray eyes. Then he perked up, a smile back on his face, and he covered the last bit of distance between them, giving Yūsei a quick but warm kiss on the lips.

The crab blinked in surprise, which made the bird laugh. “You could’ve just asked, you know,” Crow said with a wink. “For a kiss.”

 _Oh,_ so that was what Yūsei had been thinking about all morning. How did he not realize it until now? He felt his face grow warm in embarrassment. How did he forget such a simple word?

“I forgot,” the crab said, unable to help himself from looking away to the floor. “I guess.”

Crow cooed, dipping in for another peck. “That one’s for me!” he said. “You can be so cute sometimes. And dumb. But that’s why I love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/post/636462404466769920/in-which-y%C5%ABsei-forgets-a-certain-word-and-crow)
> 
> Follow me on my YGO blog!: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/)


End file.
